Friendship between Love & Spirituality
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: This is just a one shot side story I made for the movie Our War Game when Tai and Sora have that fight. My oc Jace Yuki is in it and will be there with Sora to talk with her and help her figure things out. Mentioned Taiora. I only own Jace.


"The Friendship between Love & Spirituality"

Jacynth 'Jace' Yuki was walking down the street, unsure of what to do since everyone seemed to be busy this summer.

She was dressed in a pair of black flip flops, a jean skirt and red tank top, holding a silver purse with black stripes as she just walked down the side walk.

She stopped by the mall when she saw a familiar orange haired girl dressed in a pink striped shirt, yellow hat, jeans, white shoes and holding a bag.

The girl was none other than Sora Takanouchi and she was playing with her bangs, tugging at her hat with a curious, yet thoughtful look.

Jace titled her head in confusion, but shook her head and walked over to talk to her.

"Hey there, Sora." The two color eyed girl called with a smile as she walked over.

Sora looked over in surprise, but offered a small grin when she saw the other girl.

"Good morning, Jace. What are you doing here?" she greeted her warm cinnamon eyes looking happier that she saw one of her friends.

"I was just out for a walk. What about you?" Jace asked when she noticed the slight frustration in Sora's eyes.

"Same here." Sora said.

"Hey, why don't we go get something to eat and just hang out?" Jace suggested when she noticed how her friend seemed to be a bit down.

Sora gave her a surprised look, but nodded with a smile.

"Sounds great." She said.

The two girls then turned and began walking off to where the nearest café was, completely missing the screen on the mall showing the image of a strange looking jellyfish creature with one eyeball and all the children around gathered around to look at it in wonder.

Jace and Sora walked into the café that the child of Spirituality's mother owned called 'Yuki's Café' and they took a seat at a table that was by the window.

They both ordered a milkshake; Sora had vanilla while Jace had strawberry.

"So what's been bothering you?" the light haired brunette asked making her friend look at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" the orange haired girl asked.

"You just seemed a little distracted, so I was wondering if you were upset about something." Jace said as she took a sip from her drink.

Sora sighed and had a small smile on her lips as she stirred her milkshake with the straw.

"That's something I've always admired about you, Jace. You've always been able to tell when something was bothering people with just looking at them." Sora said.

"Did something happen?" Jace asked in concern.

"Well…remember my birthday last week?" Sora asked suddenly.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't make it to the party, but I had to stay to help my mom with the café." The dual color eyed girl said with a grimace.

"Its fine, I understand. The thing is, Tai gave me a present." Sora said and she reached into her bag, pulling out two gold colored hair pins with these pretty dark pink gem stones.

"Oh, they're so pretty." Jace said as she took them and looked them over.

It was no secret that Tai had strong feelings for Sora, it was easy to tell and it was sweet that he bought her something so pretty.

"Yeah, but that's the problem." Sora huffed angrily making Jace look at her confused.

"I…You lost me. What's wrong?" she asked her fuming friend.

"I'm a tomboy, I don't really like stuff like this. Not to mention, it's insulting because I thought he was saying that my hat looked stupid." Sora said.

"But it doesn't." Jace said.

"Exactly. He's just so…so…stupid!" Sora growled out in frustration.

Jace sighed and handed her the hair pins.

"Maybe you're looking at this all wrong." Jace said making Sora give her a look that said to elaborate further.

"Well…you have very pretty hair. Not a lot of people have hair that color, so maybe he wanted you to show it off, you know?" Jace said.

Sora gave her a curious look as her frustration seemed to subside.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Remember when I always had my hair in my face to block out my eyes because I was scared that people would pick on me and tease me because one is red and the other is green? I was scared, thinking that they made me not normal and ugly, but then you guys accepted me and it made me more confident to show them off without worrying about what others would think. Maybe Tai was trying to get you to take off your hat so that you could show off your hair to everyone." Jace said.

Sora thought over the girl's words, seeing the point to it.

She looked down with an ashamed look on her face.

"I guess I should have let him explain first before I jumped to conclusions. Now I feel really bad for not answering his call." The child of Love said.

Jace gave her friend a small smile and reached over the table top to take one of her hands.

Sora looked up at her friend.

"Well, maybe you can make up for that by calling him now." Jace suggested.

"Right. Thanks, Jace." Sora said smiling at the brunette in front of her.

The two girls then spent the rest of the day together, walking around town, but Jace kept getting strange feelings of some evil presence, or she could just be feeling irritated by the way all of the electrical appliances in the city were going haywire.

The two Digidestined girls got to the Takanouchi home and Sora checked her e-mail to see if Tai had sent her a letter yet as Jace looked out the window and felt a surge of panic when she saw a missile land in the lake in front of the apartment they were in.

"You have one new message." Sora's laptop said.

"Finally." Sora sighed not noticing the wave of water that was soaring up in front of the window.

The brunette looked over to her orange haired friend, wondering how she could miss the show that was going on outside her window at that moment.

"_Dear Sora, I'm sorry about what happened. I haven't felt this bad since that time I accidentally threw up in your hat and didn't tell you before you put it on. I know our relationship has been a little stormy lately. You say you love thundershowers, so what's a few raindrops between friends? _

_-love Tai."_ Sora read.

Jace looked back to her friend and she saw the look of surprise and awe on her face, her pretty eyes glazed over.

"Oh." Sora gasped with a small smile as a tear fell from her eye.

"Stupid Tai." She said fondly.

Jace laughed at that and shook her head in amusement at that.

"I always knew there was something special between you two." She said making Sora look at her with a blush.

"What? No. Come on, Jace. You know there's nothing going on between us." The orange haired girl protested.

"Whatever you say, Sora." The brunette said as she looked back outside.


End file.
